His name is the Doctor
by A Child of Earth
Summary: A collections of Doctor Who drabbles, constantly updated. All sorts of genres expected, all ratings.
1. Here with you

**Title: **Here with you  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary:** In the darkness of night, Rose comforts the Doctor.**  
Pairings: **Rose/Doctor

* * *

"Rose?" A whisper broke the silence of the night, gentle. Rolling over on the make-shift bed she slept on, unwilling to wake completely, Rose opened her eyes slightly to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. He stood limply, tears glittering in the dim light that the TARDIS expelled, shaking ever so slightly. She slid out of bed, instantly concerned for the Time-lord and his lack of words. She walked over to him slowly, carefully. He stared at empty space in front of him, as if reliving pains long past.

She reached out, and he fell into her arms, lost.


	2. Choices

**Title: **Choice  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary:** Less of a drabble and more of a snippet of a story I've never finished. Maybe I will sometime. **  
Characters: **OC & Doctor

* * *

The Doctor turned. His eyes- so usually calm and patient as he dealt with the Time Agent- had turned to rage. Fire burned in the brown depths as he strode over to her. He stopped but centimetres away from her face.

"Don't you feel anything?" He snarled, "People are dying. Good, innocent people who just found themselves here by coincidence."

She didn't flinch as he spoke into her face, rather staring coolly back at him.

"It is not my job, _Doctor_, to protect these people."

"So you're just going to walk _away_?"

"In the simplest terms; yes, yes I am."


	3. Unspoken

**Title: **Unspoken Words  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary:** **-  
Characters: **8th and 10th Doctor

* * *

"You should have told her, you know," He said quietly, and Ten looked over to his younger counterpart. Eight sat beside him, looking straight out over the horizon. He frowned slightly in confusion, "What?"

"Rose. You should have told her, you know," Eight shrugged, and the other incarnation stared out to the horizon. "I may just be a hopeless romantic…but you should have told her. Just once."

"She knew," He murmured, clearing his throat slightly, turning his eyes to the ground. The other incarnation moved his gaze slowly over to Ten, brown eyes and voice quiet yet penetrating.

"Did she?"


	4. He's not here

**Title: **He's not here.  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary:** Doomsday drabble.**  
Pairings: **Rose/Doctor

* * *

"Rose Tyler," He says. Then he is gone. The most important man she has ever known, gone like a leaf in the breeze. The man who had protected her, laughed with her, cried with her, taught her and held her hand through the good and the bad. Gone.

Rose feels her throat almost close up as sobs begin rack her body. She turns, facing her Mother. Her knees feel like they're about to give way. _He's gone._ Jackie rushes up to catch her daughter, pulling her into a strong embrace.

"God, I'm here, Rose, hun. I'm here."

But _he_ wasn't.


	5. Yes

**Title: **Yes.  
**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Grace's decision.

**Characters: **8th Doctor/Grace

**A/N: **I watched the TV movie today…I love it. Don't know what you are all on about when you say it's rubbish, but hey, you're entitled to your own opinions. Anyway, I really wish Grace had gone with him.

* * *

It was as simple as slipping his hand into her own, and asking her trust. She stared back, fear hanging ever so slightly in her eyes, but the 'no' that the Doctor had expected never came. Grace nodded, and a loving smile lit up the face of the Time-lord. His eyes twinkled with the light and warm of a thousand stars.

"Yes, Doctor."

He brought her into a tight embrace, picking her off her feet as he spun around until the pair where quite dizzy, and then taking her hand, they ran inside the TARDIS, hearts set for the stars.


	6. Introduction

**Introductions [1 of 100]**

_A/N: I'm doing the 100 picture challenge with Doctor Who drabbles. I'll just slip them alongside my other drabbles :3_**  
**

**

* * *

**

There's barely a moment for names, forget formal introductions. He smiles at her. It's a warm, reassuring smile. The sort of smile you can trust without questioning first, despite coming from a man of his somewhat gruff exterior. If they hadn't met in this place, on this occasion, Rose probably would have dismissed him. He's quite tall, with ears that jut out from the side of his head almost as much as his nose. His eyes twinkle with something that Rose can't quite put her finger on.

"What's your name?"  
"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose- run for your life!"


	7. Love

**Love [2 of 100]  
**

**

* * *

**In all his nine hundred and forty years, he had never met a soul quite like hers. Fiery, yet kind and compassionate. She cared for the lives around her, no matter the cost. With all the power of the vortex running through her fragile human body, all she had wanted was his safety.

She had healed the Time-Lord in ways he didn't think even possible. She had shown him another way of living. Nomore killing. No more death. He watched sadly on as Rose struggled to get a word past the sobs that racked her body.

"I-I- love you."


	8. Light

**Light [3 of 100]  
**

**

* * *

**She hears something. She follows the noise, reaching a part of the space-craft that she has never come across before. The Doctor sits in the centre of the chamber with his back to the door, his deep voice quietly humming a haunting tune, eyes closed. All around him, light dances, making his skin almost glow white. She stands there, listening.

"Rose," He says softly, "Come here. It's alright. "

She does what he asks. As she walks towards him, she feels the slightest touch of the lights against her skin. She sits beside him. He smiles, taking her hand.

"Look."


	9. Dying

**Dying [43 of 100]**

**

* * *

**He felt Rose's hand slip into his own, and her warm body move closer to his, seeking refugee from the cold breeze that washed around them. He stared up into the night sky, eyes bittersweet.

"Look Rose," His voice was soft as he pointed out into the sky, "The eleven suns of Cazna." Rose peered up into the sky, following his line of gaze. The stars were a deep red, surrounded by clouds every colour of the spectrum. She had seen this before, she realized, on a program at home…

"They're dying." She said softly, suddenly understanding.  
He only nodded.


	10. Him

**Title: **Him  
**Rating: **K

* * *

He remembers overhearing Jackie talking to Rose- the warning that if she continued to travel with him she would be lost- just another alien on a foreign planet, all that made a human a human lost.

What did that make him? An alien, so far from his home, for years living among others similar only in appearance. He had picked up habits, attitudes from these humans- the Master had seen them all too easily. Had he lost what it meant to be a Time Lord? Was that now just his biological status- a name for his species, of which he was the last?

The planet of the burning orange sky and the red plains that stretched on as far as the eye can see. That 'daft old planet' he speaks so rarely of; his home. He is so far from it; so far from his family. His Mother and Father are but memories now- his own wife and children but a fleeting moment in his perhaps too long a life. Perhaps it is better this way- better that he has moved on, or at least, pretended he has. It hurts less, this way.

"You would have loved it Rose."


End file.
